La peur d'être seul
by Youni
Summary: Gordon ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une telle réaction de Batman après sa fausse mort, mais cela n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Slash


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient T-T

**Rating :** Batman/Gordon miam xD

**Note :** Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris c'est du slash ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas je vous dis au revoir *sort son mouchoir*

**...**

**LA PEUR D'ETRE SEUL**

* * *

James Gordon venait tout juste d'être promu commissaire, il en était bien sûr très heureux mais dans de tels moments, il y a toujours quelque chose qui jette un froid et cet évènement ne manquait pas à la règle.

La cause ?

Le Joker, plutôt évident, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, lorsque le Joker avait applaudit pour sa promotion, Jim avait sentit un long frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos de voir cet homme, là, devant lui.

Voulant sortir de cette atmosphère qui lui était dérangeante, Gordon sortit du commissariat pour pouvoir enfin fumer une de ses cigarettes, même s'il aurait dû arrêter depuis longtemps déjà, mais bon, on ne se refait pas.

Il entendit un bruit provenant d'une ruelle et il se retourna pour y découvrir Batman.

Confiant, Jim s'approcha de lui pour pouvoir lui demander ce qui se passait, mais il s'arrêta bien vite, en voyant le regard du Batman qui lui fit lâcher sa cigarette sous la surprise.

Batman avait l'air furieux, sa colère se sentait dans l'air et fit directement reculer Jim.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'éloigner bien loin qu'il fut collé au mur, un avant bras sur la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda t-il ébahit de cette brusque réaction.

Le Batman ne lui répondit pas et ne le relâcha pas pour autant, se contentant de le fixer méchamment.

Gordon essaya de se libérer mais c'était peine perdue, la chauve souris était plus grande et plus forte que lui.

- Pourquoi...pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé vous croire mort ? demanda finalement le héros avec colère.

James regarda attentivement Batman, il put voir à travers cette colère de la crainte.

- J'étais obligé, il le fallait. répondit-il dans un souffle.

La chauve souris resserra sa prise, faisant gémir de douleur le nouveau commissaire.

- Je croyais que nous étions amis, que nous étions des compagnons !

Le sentiment de colère semblait peu à peu être remplacé par la trahison.

- Mais nous le sommes, dit doucement Jim, mais personne ne devait savoir.

- Mais...mais j'ai eu tellement peur, Jim, confessa finalement Batman.

Le justicier le lâcha finalement pour tomber à genoux sur le sol glacé de la rue.

Gordon, surprit par l'utilisation de son prénom ainsi que par la réaction anormale du justicier ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Finalement, il décida de s'agenouiller à ses côtés et avec hésitation, il fit glisser maladroitement un bras sur ses épaules pour essayer de le réconforter.

Jim avait voulu que son plan reste secret pour protéger sa famille mais il n'avait cependant jamais pensé quelle serait la réaction de Batman.

- Je suis désolé, murmura t-il sincèrement.

Batman releva la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, c'est de ma faute, vous avez raison. Votre initiative était intelligente et très courageuse. Peu de gens aurait pu faire la même chose. avoua t-il.

Jim sourit à cette affirmation, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit vrai mais cela lui faisait plaisir que ce soit cet homme en noir qui le lui dise.

- Merci. dit-il dans un grand sourire qui était devenu trop rare depuis ces derniers temps.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi deux lèvres chaudes c'étaient posées sur les siennes. Il finit par réaliser que le héros c'était penché sur lui et qu'il l'embrassait.

C'était un simple baiser presque chaste.

Gordon resta éberlué, alors que la chauve souris se levait.

- Non, merci à vous, pour être en vie.

Le Dark Knight disparu alors dans le nuit, laissant Jim seul dans cette ruelle sombre.

James sourit, la vie n'était peut-être pas si merdique que ça finalement.

Il soupira en pensant à l'interrogatoire qui allait suivre. Plus tôt il aurait fini et plus tôt il rentrerait chez lui, après tout il n'y aurait aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_**Hum je crois que Batman est un peu OOC, veillez m'excuser pour cette faute mais je n'ai pas réussit à le modifier *oulala honte sur moi***_


End file.
